Live for Them
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Alternate to the second season premiere episode. To lose the people you cherish to tragedy, to try and get past the tragedy and find stability, only to be reminded that they're not there, anymore. But what if you didn't have to lose them just yet? What if a miracle was given to save a life? What if someone was was watching and chose to act? Read if you love New Amsterdam.


Creation began on 09-24-19

Creation ended on 09-25-19

New Amsterdam

Live for Them

A/N: I just saw the new season premiere episode of _New Amsterdam_, and I was surprised by what happened in the end. Here's a correction.

Georgia Goodwin was almost declared deceased after the doctors worked hard to save her life after receiving her head CT. Her husband, Max Goodwin, still working through his own injuries that he needed to have tended to, was about to feel a crushing blow to his heart and soul…when suddenly…

Beep-beep-beep. The heart monitor started detecting cardiac activity.

"Georgia?" Max spoke, watching as his wife opened her eyes.

-x-

Nobody was sure how this was possible. When they got Georgia's head CT, all they could determine was that they needed to work as fast as possible to save her before she died from her injuries, but this was something that seemed impossible. All anyone could consider was the possibility of spontaneous revival, where someone that was dead for a while suddenly revives, as if reborn or revived by a miracle.

Georgia was in recovery when she awoke for the third time to see Max, who rarely left her side when she was moved from the OR, except to check up on their newborn daughter, Luna, asleep in a chair beside her.

"Rise and shine, lazy head," she said, and Max stirred from his light slumber, smiling to see her awake again.

"Did you sleep well again?" He asked her.

"Yes," she answered him, but then sighed. "I saw that strange man again. He just tells me the same thing he told me the first time, exactly what I needed to hear from him."

"And what did he say?"

"To live for you and Luna, that it wasn't my time to go yet."

Max gave a weak smile. He couldn't imagine how he'd survive without her in his and Luna's lives, and he was hoping that they wouldn't lose her for a long time.

"How can I help?" He asked her, and she smiled.

"You being here…helps a lot."

-x-

Walking down the hall to get the entrance of New Amsterdam, a lone, dark-skinned man with a smile on his face was pleased with the outcome of the life he saved without being seen. He lived in the shadows, existed in rumors, and made his acts known through the strange miracles that occurred around people that needed to continue being a positive influence on those around them. While he was ashamed that he didn't save the man that was killed upon impact in the collision, he knew that the heroes of the medical world, the doctors, the EMTs, first responders, they risked their lives every day to save even just one life because the job they did required them to make that sacrifice. And he would pay that price himself every day for his eternity if it meant all the good people of the universe would see the end of their lives in content because they shaped the future for everyone else.

"How can I help?" He respected Max's words that meant more than just how to help people that depended upon the medical care provided by the staff that worked for a broken system, but how to help the system itself so that it could work for those less fortunate than others that needed options, treatment plans and second opinions. "How can I help?"

"_It's not your time to leave this world, Georgia Goodwin," _he recalled telling her when she was moving towards the pearly gates of paradise for the good, sending her back to the land of the living. _"You just met your daughter and your husband needs you in their lives. Live for him. Live for her. Live for them…and wake up."_

He felt that if Max lived to be ninety-three and finally succumbed to natural causes, got a gravesite memorial service and a tombstone of nice marble, the very question that sparked a great movement to change the way the system worked would be engraved on it.

_But not today, _he thought as he stepped out onto the street. _For now, Max has enough on his plate to deal with now that he's in a family of three. But maybe when something else comes his way around here, I'll ask him the question that speaks louder than words do._

Then, he disappeared into a crowd of people, unseen by the masses of men and women that were strangers in a big city.

How can I help?

A/N: I feel for Max; to lose someone you love and to have your life turned upside-down by a tragedy and trying to find a new normal that isn't what you had in mind takes a long time to manage. And the question that drives the series is the best one to ask every now and then. If you meet someone who has a problem that they can't seem to resolve, we should all ask that question ourselves and do what we can to help them resolve the matter.


End file.
